Cartoonia Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
As a user part of our community of , all users and newcomers must accept the important rules and guidelines listed below. Failure to abide the rules will result in either a warning or a block. Remember, respect the admins' authority. If there isn't a rule listed, that doesn't grant you the ability to be slick about it. Saying something like "I didn't even realize" is not excusable. General Rules #'Age' – As part of FANDOM's guidelines and the law of COPPA, all users must be confirmed to be at least 13 years old to contribute to the wiki. Anyone who is caught under the age limit will be blocked until their 13th birthday. #'Behavior and civilization' – Everyone on this wiki deserves respect, so try to be nice to everyone, especially when it comes to those that have a different opinion than you. As long as all opinions aren't intended to be harmful, they are all welcome. Discussing or commenting inappropriate topics like sex or such that crosses the line is permanently forbidden, no matter how mild or extreme these comments with such content are. #'Profanity' – Foul language of any kind is not allowed on this wiki, even if it is censored. #'Ban evasion' – Making an alternate account to circumvent your block from your main account (in other words, sockpuppetry) will result in both of your accounts to be blocked for even longer and be logged by the admin who blocked you. Making an alternate account if you are unable to access your main account, however, is allowed. #'Spamming' – Flooding the comment sections with the same repeated words or phrases, large amounts of Zalgo texts, gibberish, emojis, long spaces that reach far enough, images that take up too much space, etc., will not be taken kindly, and will result in a block depending on how severe it is. #'Mini-modding' – Telling other users who are doing something that is against the rules is prohibited. If someone is breaking the rules listed here, please report them to administrators, bureaucrats, or if applicable and/or as a last resort, VSTF members and Wikia Staff. #*Also, please do NOT harass them or aggravate them; they will only do worse. #'Username Tolerance' – Any users can name their accounts to whatever they want, but users with offensive or sexual content names or names impersonating the franchise's official developers or other Wiki users will be blocked permanently until they rename them to something more appropriate. #'Roleplaying' – Roleplaying is only allowed in discussions, not on comment sections, blog posts, etc., and they must be appropriate. Any themes that focus on something clearly erotic, gory, or other inappropriate themes are seriously not welcome. #'Requests/Suggestions for new characters, etc.' – If you would like to request a character, OC, episode, etc. to appear later in the Cartoonia franchise, use either the discussions or blog posts on this wiki, not the comments sections or the message walls. You can also use either the Cartoonia Discord Server or contact the creator via Twitter, YouTube comment sections, Roblox, or Facebook if you want to request a character, etc. to be in Cartoonia. For further notes about suggestions and requests for new characters, stories, episodes, etc. to appear later in the future of the Cartoonia series, please refer to these policies. #'Profiles' – User profiles are decorative with adding images and descriptions about their favorites, opinions, and thoughts. Although, here are the following unacceptable actions that you're not allowed to do when using user page: #* Editing another user's profile, unless giving permission for helpful need. #* Discriminating or harassing anyone or anything behind their backs. #* Revealing any of your personal information (such as your home address, phone number, password, email address and credit card number). #'Cross-Wiki Drama/Guilt-Trips' – Under serious circumstances, please keep your issues from other Wiki communities out of this wiki, such as how you got banned from the other Wiki, or how much you dislike the admins from another Wiki. These are not allowed and will be dismissed. #'Speak English' – This is mainly an English-only site, so please refrain from speaking in a different language. Translations, if whatever language you typed translates to English, however, are okay. We are planning to make separate wikis for the respective languages. Editing Rules :See also: Cartoonia Wiki:Manual of Style #'Vandalism' – Vandalizing and editing pages with false information or clearing out an entire page of info for the purpose of trolling or racial and negative speeches will result in an instant block, depending on how severe it is. #'Badge-farming' – Constantly making pointless edits to articles for the sake of achieving badges is seriously not tolerable and it is called badge-farming. Whoever is caught doing so will receive a warning. If continued, a temporary block will be received. There are several signs of badge-farming: #*Massively editing one or more articles over many times. #*Removing and adding words, templates, etc, countlessly. #*Adding a long row of irrelevant, uncreated categories. #'Plagiarism' – Copying directly from other wikis or online sources (excluding those from the official Cartoonia websites and the staff's Twitter profiles) is considered plagiarism, and is frowned upon by the community as it gives a bad name not only to yourself but to us and can cause copyright dilemmas. #''Cartoonia'' is NOT ''Pooh's Adventures'' – It is important to note that this is the Cartoonia Encyclopedia, dedicated to post and document about official content. This wiki is not your personal playground, nor is it a fanon wiki where you can make your own crossover shorts of some sort. Creating pages about characters that are not officially confirmed to be in the franchise yet, or adding information about characters, etc., that are not yet confirmed will either be reverted or removed. This also includes creating false edits about the characters, objects, etc. within the Cartoonia franchise, such as adding references that do not correspond to the staff's intentions, adding fanon fact(s) that did not happen within the franchise, replacing images, and so on. Please go to the Cartoonia Fanon Wiki for that. #'Creating blank/TBA articles' – This goes for the same rule as vandalism, only for people who create articles that contain blank and/or TBA (to be announced) content. If the article is created and there is little to no content, it will be removed within one day if it has not been worked on. It may still be recreated after being removed. #'Edit wars' – Starting an edit war on an article by constantly reverting back your edits with another user, if the page has a huge amount of edit-warring for one day, will result in the page to be locked temporarily. If the edit-war just occurred in one page, report it to the staff and wait for them to approve either of those edits. #'Undoing a staff member's edits' – Users do not have a right to undo the staff members' edits without any reason. If the admin decides to change the article's style and be kept that way, it's their final. If you found a mistake, please contact the explanation to the them. File Rules TBA Ban Rules Ban Stages #'1st Offense:' Warning #'2nd Offense:' 1-Day Ban #'3rd Offense:' 3-Day Ban #'4th Offense:' 7-Day Ban #'5th Offense:' 14-Day Ban #'6th Offense:' Permanent Ban Further Notes # In some cases, if the offense is serious enough, warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. # Do not remove warnings and block messages given to you by staff members from your message wall, but you can still close them if you decide. # While you are being blocked, do NOT complain with the staff members of this wiki on another Wiki to unblock you; the answer will always be no. You will just have to deal with it by waiting for your block to expire, just like everyone else who broke the rules listed above. Any further arguments will extend your ban for a longer period of time. # Posting a message or reply in your own message wall to do nothing but harass the admin/mod and/or another user while being blocked will cause your message wall rights to be disabled.